New Year Fireworks
by mariannesinger16
Summary: Rin and Shiemi watch the New Years fireworks together.


Shiemi nervously walked up to the old almost vacant dorm of the Okumura brothers. It was only an hour until midnight, and she wanted to ask if she could spend the rest of the night with the twins, as her mother had gotten too drunk to stay awake.

Were they even celebrating New Years? Rin is distracted easily, and Yuki-chan is always so busy, so he may not have any time.

The blonde thought she could at least ask. She didn't want to be alone New Years, and wanted someone to see the fireworks with who wasn't indulging too much in alcohol.

Her hand stopped midway towards the doorbell as she heard some noise next to the dorm. She peeked her head around the corner nervously to see Rin hauling a large bag across the grass.

"Rin?"

Rin nearly fell over from shock.

"O-oh, hi, Shiemi," he said with a relieved chuckle. "What're you doing here this late?"

"I, um, I was wondering if you wanted to spend New Years together," Shiemi said. "My Mother is kind of drunk, and I don't wanna see the fireworks alone."

Rin chuckled.

"If you wanna see fireworks, then you came just in time to get a front-row seat for my own show!"

The blonde's face lit up with a smile and an excited blush.

"Really!? You're making your own fireworks!?"

"I'm gonna set 'em off right at midnight! Just give me a second to set them up."

"I can help you, if you'd like."

"Thanks."

* * *

With the help of a plant controlling demon, several fireworks were set up all over the backyard of the dorm in only thirty minutes.

"Phew," the half demon sighed as he wiped his brow. "Thanks a lot, Ni."

"Ni~"

Shiemi held her fists in the air as she trembled, her wide eyes narrowed.

"Uh, are you cold?" Rin asked, snapping her out of her daze.

"O-oh, no, I'm just excited," the gardener replied with a smile. "This is the first time I'll be seeing fireworks up close! And..." She looked down, calm yet still smiling. "... this is the first time I'll be seeing fireworks with a friend."

Rin smiled and sat down next to her.

"Well, then, I'd better make sure these are extra special for a special occasion."

Shiemi's smile widened as she scooted closer to him.

"It's special enough because of your effort," she said. "Thank you."

Rin looked down at his watch, trying to subdue his small blush.

"Um, t-ten more seconds until midnight."

"Really!?"

The swordsman stood up. "Eight. Seven." He gripped his sword. "Six. Five. Four. Three." Shiemi put her hands together and looked at the sky. "Two. One." He pulled out his sword, igniting his blue flames. "Zero!" he cried as he slashed the sword, tossing the blue fire at the fuses.

The fireworks went off immediately.

The dark sky flashed with a mixture of colors ranging from purple to blue, red, green, and so many more.

Shiemi stared in awe at the exploding rainbow bursting above her, dumbstruck. Rin sat back down next to her and smirked cockily.

"Whaddya think? Not too shabby, 'ey?"

"This is so beautiful," the blonde whispered merrily, not closing her eyes.

The demon mutt chuckled.

"Glad you like 'em."

Blue and green eyes stared gentle back at each other. "Thank you, Rin." Her soft hand fell on his. Rin looked down at their hands and lightly blushed, then looked back up and Shiemi's smiling face.

They both looked back up at the fireworks blooming above them.

Sleep overcame the angel as her head fell on the tailed boy's shoulder.

* * *

Shiemi woke up, but found herself unable to open her eyes. She heard slow moving footsteps, and felt strong arms wrapped around the back of her shoulders and legs.

Her body was placed on what felt like a cemented doorstep. She moaned comfortably, slowly falling back asleep right as a gentle voice whispered in her ear,

"Happy New Year, Shiemi."

 **A/N: This is my 30th story submitted. Wow. It's hard to believe in one year I've written 30 whole stories. And I couldn't have done it without all of you awesome people. :D So here's a little one-shot celebrating New Years with my favorite Blue Exorcist pairing Rin x Shiemi.**


End file.
